Unexpected Visitor
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: When Nazier is invited to follow his Listener on one of his adventures, he doesn't think twice about accepting, but then some strange things start occurring… Like a stranger appearing knowing his name and claiming to be Sithis. When Nazier confronts his Listener in an aggravated state the Redguard gets more than he bargained for. M for a reason male romance.


A/N: I don't know why but this idea just popped into my head… If that sentence brought on dejavu it should cuase that's normally what I put in my A/N, but I digress, your read if I'm mistaken so let's get down to business, yes? Well this is a Nazier and Listener story and Sithis decides he wants to play so why not? Well let's get on with warning then shall we? There will be lemon and swearing and nudity.

Okay now finally the disclaimer I own nothing by the way, if I did Sithis would take on a human form and offer the Listener a relationship and bugger him constantly and at the most inappropriate times.

Summary: When Nazier is invited to follow his Listener on one of his adventures, he doesn't think twice about accepting, but then some strange things start occurring… Like a stranger appearing knowing his name and claiming to be Sithis. When Nazier confronts his Listener in an aggravated state the Redguard gets more than he bargained for.

A bad summery but if the shoe fits I guess its okay…

Title: Unexpected Visitor

(Dawnstar Sanctuary long after the main brotherhood quest)

"Nazier?" A soft voice purrs from the shadows getting the Redguard to chuckle and turn to see a pale elf leaning against his door frame, wearing his normal black and red leather outfit. The lithe body was undoubtedly male but the hinted curves, long pale almost snow white blond hair tied back in a lose tail, and his sparkling powder blue eyes gave him a feminine appeal.

"Ah my listener, is there something I can help you with?" Nazier asks his voice like melted chocolate, smooth and warm. He'd given himself a shave, the beard now a neatly clipped goatee, and he'd noticed the Listener had begun to look at him more and more when he thought he wasn't paying attention, but as an assassin Nazier was always on high alert, noticing everything. So he'd shaved and the looks became stares, and the eyes that were normally sharp and clear became clouded, Nazier knew what the elf wanted.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd indulge me…" Nazier tried to not think of the double meaning behind the Listener's words, "By come with me on an assassination, I feel oh so bored and I've been cooped up in the Sanctuary far too long. I feel ready to burst with want to do as my instinct dictates." The elf sighs his eyes glowing with an inner light of their own and his eagerness was punctuated by the dagger he pulled from his belt running a loving hand over the sharp blade. Nazier eyes the white skinned elf and thinks of seeing the boy on the hunt and can't refuse.

"I would be honored." Nazier mummed in his normal manner not giving the slightest hint in his attraction to the snow elf. The boy hides the flash that crosses his face well but Nazier catches a glimmer of disappointment as the Redguard waits for the other to elaborate on what they would be doing.

"We must head to Eastmarch, then to its capital Windhelm. Ulfric, a dear old friend of mine, has a sinking feeling that certain groups are coming after him and asked me to see if I might be able to hunt a few people down before they do the same to him. It would be a shame for such a good looking man to be cut down in his prime…" The elf chuckles looking over at Nazier from an odd angle, his neck on full display, pale unmarred skin calling invitingly to Nazier's lips. Looking at the Listener Nazier raises a brow in question never hearing the other talk of anyone in any manner that portrayed any desire.

"My Listener by your words I'd say you were taken with the Jarl." Nazier lets his voice drop to a lower octave to tease the younger man who hums and turns slipping from the frame and walking over to sit on the table Nazier sat by, walking in a way that would put any woman to shame. Nazier kept eye contact with the Listener as the young man moved closer, the boy sat so close Nazier had to lean back in his chair.

"I would say I'd like to be taken by him, the Jarl of Windhelm is an impressive sight indeed, but alas I would not be able to satisfy that Nord's needs and mine at once, he is too gentle a lover." The Listener chuckles his pale face tinting ever so slightly.

"You know this how?" Nazier asks curious the blush that sweeps over pale skin and the haze that enters the pale eyes sends tremors through the Redguard. He had not though the simple sight of his Listener simply looking aroused and flustered would affect him this way. Nazier shifts his legs discreetly hiding the problem he now sported.

"I was drunk off my new found liberty and Ulfric found me and he himself had been drinking, one thing led to another and he took me under the light of a blood moon by a stream with the blue aurora above us… It felt heavenly, but he had held back too much for me to consider letting him take me again. I want a man that would push me down and ravish me in a way that would make me scream. Not get me to groan and lay content I want to be completely blown away… Happen to know anyone?" The Listener's voice had dropped lower and he eyed Nazier with hooded eyes that screamed lust. Nazier swallowed hard and stood swiftly, slipping in between the Listener's knees and pinning his hands with his own, holding the elf down.

"I have a few ideas." Nazier growled having had enough of this mental dance with his superior. If the boy was going to come into his room and be blatantly obvious so be it. Nazier was almost surprised when the younger man arched against him grinding their growing hard-ons together creating mind numbing friction. Nazier hisses and sends a warning look toward the younger who just grins mischievously.

"Do speak your mind Nazier." The elf purrs moving his leg in a rather dexterous move to rub against Nazier's crotch. Nazier let's go of his Listener's hand and roughly yanks the other up by the hair pulling them flush together loving the immediate moan it rips from the pale man's throat.

"You take that damned leather off and I show you how rough pleasure can be." Nazier growled pulling on the pale hair getting the younger man to moan and arch further into his chest. With a glance at the door the elf is released, moving with a speed that startled Nazier his door was closed and his elf was back against his chest.

"I like that idea, if you're offering." The purr against his lips prompted a rough kiss from Nazier. Nazier guided them backwards towards his bed felling the effects of his age discourage him, in his prime he would have had no problem keeping up with a teenager, now he was uncertain.

"You know of my age I may not be able to give you what you want, My Listener." Nazier stated hesitantly pulling back to give the younger man a skeptical look. Nazier saw the Listener grin and throw his head back laughter ringing out. Here the Redguard had thought the younger would have just bolted, instead the thought seemed to amuse him.

"Nazier, I'm older than I appear and normally act which is to say eager and energetic. I'm really fifty if you'll believe me. Snow elves don't age quickly, our life span is even longer than a High Elf's, we can age up to around four hundred, so in a way I'm a teenager, but I assure you Nazier I really don't care, I just want a rough ride, and a possibly permanent fixture in my life of shadows… I asked Babette and she agreed to turn me later and you if you wished, it would allow you to regain a great deal of your lost youth. Oh and for Sithis's sake call me by my name, no harm it that is there?" The elf purrs laughing at the surprise on Nazire's face. Nuzzling the dark neck the elf nips and is suddenly pinned down with his hands pinned above his head, and a rather desirable Redguard hovering over him.

"Well, Ruin, how about you take that off and I'll take off mine and we can stop this infernal playing." Nazier growls getting tired of not hearing the younger man, which turned out to only be his joiner by ten years, not begging for a release that Nazier wasn't ready to give. Ruin's eyes dilated and his breath became ragged as he nodded. Pulling back Nazier let the man up pulling off his Hammerfell outfit, revealing dark skin that was well toned and seemed like the owner was no older than thirty.

Ruin pulled off his leather revealing a well carved body that screamed stealth, but at the same time sported lethal muscle. Looking at the snow pale skin Nazier suddenly worried about keeping pace with the other, he was practically a child in his races eyes! Ruin noticed the hesitation in Nazier's eyes as the man's hands lingered on his waist band, his pants the only thing remaining. Ruin had no right to complain considering he still had his black cloak around him keeping most of his skin hidden. Eyeing the chocolate skin Ruin felt his heart speed up and his breathing became ragged, this man had captivated his mind in unimaginable ways and now his full glory was only a mere layer of cloth away.

Trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin he slipped forward and got down on his knees before the elder, as he already said he was normally an eager bitch. Not giving Nazier time to register what he was doing he'd untied the older man's pants and had pulled them down enough to free his prize. Ruin nearly cried with pleasure, the Redguard was well enough endowed but larger than the last person to take him, namely Ulfric.

"Oh by Sithis…" Ruin whispered shocked pleasantly but now slightly fearful of the pain, he wanted rough play no doubt in his mind, but with how large Nazier was would the pain pay off? Nazier saw the surprise and slight shimmer of fear and pulled the elf to his feet again by his hair. Ruin groaned the burn sending sparks down his spine.

"If you are now uncertain should this be put off for a later date?" Nazier asks eyes the powder blue orbs that had pupils that reminded Nazier of a Khajiit, splinters that would dilate depending on mood, and right now they were thin blades of black on light blue. Ruin shook his head wanting the Redguard more than anything, although he would never openly declare to the other, in fear of being left, that he'd fallen for the man the moment he'd first seen him.

"No!" Ruin cried startling the Redguard, "It's the fact I've only ever been taken with permission once and you're…" Ruin stuttered to a halt his cheeks becoming scarlet with embarrassment, his pupils nearly disappearing now only the barest lick of black in the elf pure blue eyes. He'd just implied to the most horrifying secret he held within his heart. Nazier snarled his arms tightening around the other man.

"Someone took you without consent?" Nazier's voice had become low deadly, dangerous, Ruin tried to keep himself from shivering at the deadly tone but failed. Nazier cast an amused look his way but noticed the full blush that had been on his Listener was now dampened.

"Caught by Imperials, mistook me for a Nord elf half-breed. That's how I met Ulfric, his men saved me and if he hadn't come to find out what the crowed was gawking at I have a fear it would have turned out the same way twice. He draped his wolf fur cloak over me and helped me stand; having a broken leg he guided me to his camp helping me as much as he could." Ruin's face had become contemplative, and his eyes dilated back to a normal size, as he continued.

"When the healer there took a look over me she found out what they'd done and before I could object told Ulfric who had been standing just outside the tent. I feared abandonment instead the Nord startled me and told the disgusted healer to help me as much as she was able, I hate pity and that was all I saw in that girls eyes, pity." Again Ruin halted his eyes narrowing at the memory, Nazier's anger lessened as he listened hearing that already retribution had been dealt and his Listener had been cared for. Ruin then continued leaning into the warmth of the Redguard, who twitched at feeling the natural coolness of the other, when Ruin's story continued.

"When she was done I pulled the fur cloak around me as much as I could trying to hide the bruises and other evidence when I saw a shadow come towards the tent I'd been put in. Ulfric came in with some bread, and apple cabbage soup and stood almost awkwardly at the entrance as if uncertain in what to do when another Nord scoffed from behind him and another man came in grabbed the food and moved over to me sitting on the bed next to me I flinched and tried to scoot away but pain kept me from moving far. The stranger placed the plate and bowl on the small bedside table and grabbed my shoulder, keeping me steady." Ruin nuzzled into Nazier's neck for a moment, it hurt to think of the reason he'd made his first two friends after leaving his own people. Pulling back he continued his soft voice was like cool silk cascading over Nazier, keeping the man captivated.

"'Don't be afraid' the stranger had said, 'We aren't going to hurt you, Ulfric and I just want to help you.' I'd relaxed slightly but still felt tense and scared not trusting these men to keep their word. 'Ralof, are you sure we should keep him here? The men do not seem to agree with us and I fear for his safety.' Ulfric stated looking out at the camp from the crack between the furs that served as a door, Ralof scoffed in reply looking at the camp in disgust. 'Talos can smite them all! Ulfric this boy is hurt, and he needs help.' I noticed Ulfric look at Ralof in a manner that screamed worry and he nodded, 'It is not that I don't want to help, I worry for his safety by keeping him here. There are five men who keep glaring over this way and three more who have bows, it's like they're waiting for us to leave. When night falls I want you me and him to leave. I have a feeling those men are no longer loyal.'" Ruin had relaxed against Nazier as the story continued Nazier had to remember to thank these two Nords.

"I noticed a man standing by the tent flap and got nervous, the way the Jarl was looking he wouldn't notice. I got scared and motioned toward it when Ralof saw how frantic I was he jumped up and pulled Ulfric back so fast I momentarily feared my rescuer got whiplash, but the steel ax buried in the beam the Jarl had been standing next to stopped me from asking. The next instant three loyal men had charged up and attacked the single traitor, but one was instantly killed by the three bow men, after that the camp was total chaos the men loyal to Ulfric came in and escorted us out after driving off the traitors and they left us at the nearby river." Ruin had a soft quality to his voice that made Nazier assume the younger was falling asleep, looking down he noticed the elf had his eyes closed and shifted them so they were lying on his bed. Ruin stirred from his half sleep and looked up at Nazier before continuing.

"They went back to pack up camp and when they got back I was out cold and Ulfric and Ralof were equally on guard and alert. None of the men questioned Ulfric's interest in me. I have to admit my allure had to have snapped during the time with the Imperials and sought out men who would help me, you know of a Snow Elf's allure, no? How we can call others to us if we feel threatened or are hurt. I have no doubt that's the reason I'm alive, my allure had to have called out. But I ramble, Ulfric took me in and I was with him at Helgen and escaped with Ralof and I went ahead to Whiterun and blah, blah I became the Dragonborn and such, went back to Ulfric and stopped the war. My full name, which Ulfric gave me, is Ruin Stormblade by the way." Ruin had settled back down and was now so drowsy his voice was a whisper. Nazier suddenly realized the man had gotten drunk. He could smell the alcohol on the younger man's breath and felt slightly foolish; the Listener had probably not meant a word of wanting him. Although all he'd learned he deeply valued.

"Good night, My Listener." He whispered stealing the only kiss he'd ever have before pulling back and pulling a blanket around the man and pulling on his own cloths though he left his turban and the table not wanting to put the damn thing on. He sighs and walks out his hard-on having dissipated when he'd realized the other had been drunk and most likely mistook his lust and acted on it. To avoid making the younger a fool he'd just hope the other didn't remember in the morning.

"Nazier?" Babette asks looking surprised. Nazier realized why, she had a mug in front of her and he scowled. So the Vampire bitch had drugged the Listener thinking it be funny to see the outcome?

"Babette I suggest you stop trying to get the Listener in my bed he does not deserve to be tricked like that, nor the horror of waking up next to someone not remembering half of what happened between them the night before." Nazier snarls his long hair for one of the few occasions he let it was down. Cicero suddenly appeared looking nervous, and Nazier resisted the urge to glare at the man, after all the jester was extremely loyal to their Listener as well as their Unholy Matron.

"Cicero did not know, is the Lister all right? The Dark One has taken care of the Listener yes?" Cicero whined looking like a kicked puppy. Nazier rolled his eyes looking at the insane Imperial like he was a moron.

"Yes, he's resting and if he wakes up before he's slept off the drug I'll kill the one who does it. And Babette we need to talk." Nazier stated this specifically looking at their recruits who all ducked from the glare and scurried off to do their duties. Cicero slinked off worrying his hands and muttering about how the poor Listener was being treated. Nazier walked into the torture room the prisoners having been taken care of by Ruin a long time ago so the room was vacant. Shutting the door the Redguard turned to the child.

"Ruin mentioned that he spoke to you about turning us." Nazier states once he is sure no one can hear him. Babette nods grinning. Nazier goes to ask something else but he stops at the vampire begins to speak.

"He talked about it with me before I drugged him, I thought you two might need some nudging in the right direction I mean Cicero has noticed the way he acts around you, and the hormones that pour off you two when you're in the same room, dear Sithis it's like I'm surrounded by teenagers." Babette laughed at the glare she received. Nazier thought about Ruin's strange behavior and he should have known the boy was drugged.

"No we don't not like that neither of us deserves to wake up not knowing what happened the night before. Babette he's been taken without permission, I don't want that for him." Nazier growls now pacing suddenly there's a soft sigh from the door and both Babette and Nazier jump looking up to see the Listener standing in the door way a lop sided grin on his face and a blush on his face to match.

"Don't look at me like that Nazier the drug wore off as soon as I feel asleep, right Babette?" Ruin asked looking toward the child who just grinned and nodded Nazier looked back at the boy, he could tell he hadn't bothered putting anything back on but his boots because the cloak was drawn around him and completely closed.

"You knew you were drugged?" Nazier asked shocked looking at the elf who just chuckles his face flushing red.

"I knew and even asked her to do it, I needed a reason to fall back on in case you rejected me and if I was drugged I wouldn't feel like such a fool but instead it turned me into a loose tongued idiot." Ruin stated blushing, Babette just giggled at how uncomfortable the elf was.

"No I learned a great deal that I happen to value, knowing how long it would take you to age and that tid bit about how much we owe Ulfric was extremely valuable. I do want you though, if I didn't I never would have stopped when I realized you were drunk I would have made sure to wake you back up." Nazier sighs looking at the pale elf, who had a shocked look on his face, his eyes open to scrutiny. They were overjoyed and shocked.

"You… You'd willingly lay with a man who's been defiled?" Ruin looked taken aback but Nazier just strode forward and kissed him in response, loving the moan he feels rumble in the snow elf's chest. Pulling back he nods in satisfaction seeing how flushed the Snow elf is.

"I'll accept getting turned that way I can keep up with him." Nazier states after he catches his breath. Babette giggles and walks up to Nazier looks at Ruin who nods and bites the Redguard on the wrist. Nazier can feel a burn in the wound but it passes quickly, a numb cold feeling taking affect.

"Wait three days after that find a safe secure location and sleep, when you awaken you'll be a child of the night. Have fun!" She giggles quickly slipping away as Nazier felt a sudden spike of desire turning he pins Ruin to the wall.

"Whoa, Nazier you're drugged-"Nazier silences him with a searing kiss and pulls back a satisfied grin on his face.

"I know, but the drug she used helps me more than anything now behave or I might have to put those restrains to use." Nazier growls into a pointed ear causing Ruin to shiver and whimper as he nods. Nazier just chuckles and kisses the younger man who is now responding wonderfully, grinding against his elder and pulling at the ties on the vest and shirt. Pulling them partially off Ruin begins to feel up Nazier's chest causing the Redguard to shiver because the natural cold that permeated a Snow elf's skin.

"Please, Nazier take off the damn cloths!" Ruin whimpered pulling at the cloths that he couldn't pull completely off the other man. Nazier chuckled and pulled off the vest and shirt surprised when again Ruin moved to get on his knees. Nazier stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ruin. I said behave remember?" Nazier chuckles as he grabs the Snow elf's neck to keep him from kneeling. Ruin was reluctant to admit the hand wrapped around his throat was a turn on. Ruin stands and groans when he's pressed against a new wall the cold stone biting at his now completely bare skin, his cloak having been taken off long ago. Feeling the steel cuffs click shut over his wrists Ruin gasped feeling the cold mettle was like running a warm tongue over his sensitive ears, exciting and a major turn on.

"Hmm? What's this? Is our dear Listener into bondage?" Nazier chuckles having noticed the twitch in Ruin's neither regions after the cuffs had been locked in place. Seeing the Snow elf dangle a few inches from the floor his arms pinned back and his body on full display Nazier felt desire rush through him. Ruin blushed and looked to the side. Chuckling Nazier kissed the Listener's temple before moving back to pull off the remainder of his outfit.

"Oh Sithis…" Ruin moaned upon seeing the Redguard fully undressed. He wanted to touch so badly, but alas he was tied up. Nazier chuckled as he moved closer, running a hand down the pale chest that was bared for him, before wrapping a hand around the elf's member and slowly pumping the boy who writhed against the wall.

"P-please Nazier!" Ruin begged but Nazier just continued to play with him tortuously slow. Nazier kneeled down and kissed the smooth head catching the younger man's eyes before taking the rod into his mouth.

"Oh by the Void!" Ruin screamed his body quivering against the stone wall as Nazier sucked him off. Nazier just continued at a slow pace until the other truly began to beg.

"Nazier I won't last forever, I beg of you, please! Please, please, please!" Ruin whimpered feeling ready to burst with the stimulation, but at the same time needing more. Nazier could see the overflow in the Listener's eyes and a dark hand ran up the silk like skin of Ruin's leg before slipping two fingers past Ruin's entrance. Ruin cries out and arches off the wall his body flushing, Nazier felt himself harden further than he thought possible and he hadn't even entered the younger man!

"Please, I need you Nazier!" Ruin begged writhing against the wall as Nazier stretched him brushing his prostate each and every time. Ruin felt ready to burst, he was certain if Nazier prodded him one more time…

"Nazier!" Ruin screams slumping against the wall panting looking worriedly at the Redguard who had swallowed him whole when he'd released taking in every drop of bitter seed. He met Nazier's eyes and a furious blush took hold of his cheeks, the dark skinned man was looking lusty and just ran a hand over the now very sensitive cock that was drooping. Seeing the elf's cock rise to attention so quickly for a second round made Nazier think, perhaps his Listener was a teenager after all.

"Well, Ruin, are you ready?" Nazier purrs withdrawing his two fingers, the younger man eagerly nods. Standing Nazier pulls the pale legs up encouraging them to wrap around his waist to take weight off the poor Listener's shoulders so the elf's arms didn't go numb or pop out of place. Pressing against the roughly prepared entrance he kisses the elf to distract him as he pushes forward, swallowing the scream he rips from the other. Nazier feels remorse for hurting the other but the obvious hard-on pressed against his chest discouraged him from thinking he'd hurt the other too badly. Ruin pulled back and let his head fall back against the wall his eyes closed and his breathing ragged and shallow.

"Dear sweet Sithis! Oh by my ancestors I've never felt this good!" Ruin cried feeling like he was about to explode, Nazier had done something, he didn't know what, but he felt strange like he'd never felt before. Nazier held still having already hurt his partner not wanting to push his luck, leaning against the wall with his forearms resting on either side of Ruin. Nazier kept his head down and eyes closed not knowing he'd be able to restrain himself if he looked up at Ruin.

Ruin looked at the other wall as a black mist formed he blinked and tried to clear his eyes but the mist was still there. He felt a sudden fear, had he upset his races divine? No, he prayed against everything that wasn't true. He couldn't become one of the Betrayed! Not now, he finally found a man he could trust with his life, not now! When the mist cleared he felt relief wash through him, it was Sithis.

"I bind you two in the eyes of the Night Mother and under my own power." A silk like voice purrs from the shadowed wall. Nazier twitches looking back and feels a sudden coolness wrap around his neck. Nazier raises a hand up and brushes a chilled leather collar that had suddenly appeared around his neck. Ruin jerks and lets out a hiss and Nazier turns back to his partner, who now has black designs forming across his wrists. They looked like black fire that burned up pale forearms stopping to just barely lick above the elbow.

"Bastard." Ruin breathed tremors running through him from the slight pain but undeniable pleasure the markings had given him. Nazier looked back again but the snow white man with black eyes and hair had vanished. Ruin shifted his hips and whimpered trying to get Nazier to move, the pain was gone, he wanted to feel Nazier reach his peak at least once.

"Are you alright?" Nazier asks feeling worried for the younger man who just groans. Impatiently he arches his back going down on Nazier, who growls in warning. Ruin just glares down and nods and again wiggles trying to get the old man to move. Nazier finally snaps and grabs the pale hips and begins pounding into the younger who moans in ecstasy.

Nazier feels Ruin's legs tighten around his waist and looks up in time to see Ruin's pupils dilate to a thin line and the boy throw his head back as a scream is ripped from his throat, this one not exactly pained. Nazier remembers his angle and starts a slow rhythm brushing against the same spot making Ruin try to break his binds he felt so good, but Nazier had to move faster, he had to!

"Please Nazier! Please!' Ruin whimpered feeling the steel cuffs cut into his wrists which only severed to further his pleasure. Nazier felt his climax nearing and finally gave in to Ruin's pleas and picked up his pace, loving the sounds that he was drawing from the paler man. Ruin suddenly tightened around Nazier and let out a silent scream. Feeling Ruin tighten around him Nazier lost it with a shout of his elf's name he came hard.

"Oh…" Ruin groaned feeling slightly embarrassed he'd cum on Nazier and his chests. Nazier just chuckled softly pulling out of Ruin completely spent. The elf shivered feeling his elder's essence leak down his inner thigh after he'd let his legs unwind from around the dark waist. He tried to hold in a disgusted huff but Nazier caught the noise and spotted the reason immediately.

With a chuckle Nazier kneeled down and licked a trail up his Listener's thigh loving the shiver he received. Ruin jerked his arms again disappointed when the restraints didn't give, it wasn't fair, he wanted to play and his fingers were going numb. Nazier continued to lick the trails on the inside of Ruin's thighs to play with the other, but when he finally noticed the copper tang he stopped and noticed his partner was bleeding.

"You're hurt." Nazier states feeling like he'd just done the most horrifying thing in the world. Ruin just groaned slightly annoyed by the way Nazier was teasing, then suddenly stopped altogether.

"I'm fine, it was the best time I've had, Nazier. Please unshackle me; I think my hands have gone numb." Ruin chuckles his face flushed. Standing Nazier unshackles his new lover. Ruin lands softly on his feet not sparing a moment before pinning Nazier to a wall and kneeling slightly to lick the others chest clean enjoying the soft hum of appreciation that rumbles in Nazier's chest.

"You know while your down there you can take care of the problem you caused." Nazier purred then chuckles when Ruin blushes and looks down at Nazier's hard cock. Ruin completely sank to his knees and licked the head before closing his eyes and taking in as much as he could. Which still resulted in him gaging slightly, how large Nazier was working against him, but tasting his own blood was a definite turn on.

Never having done this personally Ruin felt slightly embarrassed and worried he was making a fool of himself. Nevertheless he began bobbing his head taking in as much of Nazier as he could before pulling back and repeating the process. Nazier couldn't have cared less how inexperienced Ruin was because the boy was doing a good enough job. Ruin pulled back panting for air feeling his own dick ache. He was about to continue when Nazier pulled him to his feet of course by his hair.

Nazier didn't give an explanation only pulled Ruin to him and kissed him before suddenly he was pumping them both causing Ruin to nearly collapse in surprise and over load on ecstasy. Nazier chuckled As Ruin twitched and panted and moaned in his hand like a complete virgin. He stroked them until they came, Ruin nearly collapsed but Nazier caught his lover and kissed him again knowing both were pretty much done. Ruin looked like he was made of rubber and Nazier felt satisfied and content and on the side tired. Picking up his lover he laid him against the wall quickly pulling on his own outfit after finding a non-bloody rag to clean them up with. Ruin pulled on his boots and cloak and blushes a bright pink.

"So did you find someone to make you scream?" Nazier asks the younger man who grins and nods standing and walking up to lean on his new lover. Ruin felt like he was walking on water, his body was completely relaxed and the pleasant burn reminded him who he belonged next to. Nazier chuckled and kissed the pale neck that was on display smirking when the younger man purred in contentment, getting an idea Nazier smiles and nips at the skin on his lover's neck before sucking gently determined to leave a hickey. Ruin gasped and felt himself stir again and groaned in pure despair, sometimes being a practical teenager sucked.

"Oh, looks like our little Ruin really is a teenager." Nazier chuckles after pulling back and admiring the dark mark he'd placed on the pale unblemished skin of his elf's neck. Ruin just groaned again burying his burning face into Nazier's shoulder and tried to ignore his annoying dick. Nazier didn't seem to care about Ruin's disposition to ignore his problem and kissed the elf as he stroked the half erect member to life. Pulling back he shot Ruin a mischievous look before dropping to his knees, taking the other by surprise.

"Nazier you do- Oh Talos!" Ruin gasped shaking against a wall, as Nazier began to take care of Ruin for a fourth time. It was the second time Nazier had gotten on his knees for Ruin but this time Ruin could move, and he didn't restrain the urge to tread his fingers through Nazier's long black hair. His voice quavered as he whispered something in his own language. Nazier used all the tricks he'd picked up over his long years and soon had Ruin cuming for the fourth time in the short amount of time they'd had in the low light of the torture room.

"Care to translate?" Nazier chuckles looking up after discarding the rag he'd been using to clean themselves up with, he himself not having a problem being completely spent for the hour. Ruin just shakily pushed away from the wall drew his cloak tightly around him and tried to regain his normal composed mask. His face cooled down quickly thanks to his natural coldness and he thanked his races Divine for that gift.

"'Oh, by my ancestors please, please!'" Ruin translated his face again flushing. Nazier chuckles as they walk to his rooms Ruin just moving by Nazier and just wanting to hide in the nearest possible area. Thankfully no one spotted the pair sneaking into Nazier's private room.

"Are we still going to Windhelm?" Nazier asks after pulling the reluctant boy into his bed. Ruin had gotten back into his leather and had tried to slip away. Nazier hadn't allowed that to happen. Ruin was now his, period end of discussion. Ruin looked at Nazier shocked not having expected the other to actually want to be attached.

"Um… Are you certain you want to come?" Ruin looked confused but incredibly happy about the turn of events. Nazier chuckled and nods before kissing Ruin.

"I have two Nords to thank for keeping our Listener safe even before he became Listener." Nazier purred while running his hand through soft pale hair. Ruin nodded and laid his head down humming a strange tune which had him and Nazier sleeping within moments.

When they woke up Ruin slipped over to his personal quarters and grabbed his equipment his room was the only one that had no light and that was because the Snow elf needed none. Nazier waited in the main room but felt slightly worried and kept glancing over to his Listener's rooms. Ruin came out stumbling slightly his head shaking back and forth as if he were trying to understand something mind blowing.

"What's wrong?" Nazier asks up and out of his chair as soon as he spotted the odd behavior. Everyone was now looking toward the off balance Listener. Ruin hissed and twitched withdrawing back into the darker hall rubbing his neck. Nazier shoot a look towards Babette who just shook her head, Nazier grew worried there was no one else here… the stranger.

"I got bitten in my room, I don't know who or how but it bloody hurts! And those lights make me want to scream." Ruin hissed his pupils narrowing to angry slits as he shot a glare at the torches and fire keeping the sanctuary lit and bright. Babette came up to see if it was a vampire bite and began giggling like a maniac.

"Cicero, do come here and look at our Listener's neck!" Babette cackled hopping up and down like she was on Skomma. Cicero uncertainly appeared and slipped to his Listener's side looking worried but when he saw the side of the neck Babette was eagerly pointing at Cicero let out a startled yelp then began laughing hysterically hopping with Babette.

"What is going on!?" Both Nazier and Ruin shout together stopping the giggle fest, both Cicero and Babette don't seem taken aback by the raised voices and smile at both men.

"On your neck is the mark of Sithis…" Babette started and paused as Cicero piped up.

"Which means the Listener has been marked as our dear Father's conquest!" Cicero giggled and Babette piped up again.

"Which means Sithis will appear for you and consummate that mark because it's like a wedding ring." Babette cackled and Cicero looked overjoyed.

"The Listener is going to become the new Night Mother!" Cicero cackled with Babette. Babette ran away from the shocked lovers with Cicero saying something about decorating the Sanctuary. Ruin just became very quiet and reached out and grabbed onto Nazier's arm.

"Nazier… I don't… I don't want this…" Ruin gasped as if running out of air, Nazier turned and pulled the other into a tight hug not wanting this to happen either. Ruin was his, why must Sithis take him away? Ruin clutched onto Nazier's cloak and started crying he wanted Nazier not some Deadra Lord.

"I know… But look at it this way at least now you'll have everything you could desire." Nazier tried to comfort his lover but his words only made the tears come faster. Looking down utterly at a loss he met the bright eyes of Ruin.

"All I desire is you at my side forever." Ruin whimpered softly, clinging to Nazier like a life line. Ruin just looked away a blush gracing his pale cheeks. Nazier stood in shock, had he heard right? Ruin was suddenly pulled into a kiss, it was soft and loving something he hadn't expected from Nazier. He let his eyes slip closed and kissed back letting all his worries melt for a moment as he shared a tender moment with the only man he completely trusted with his sanity. Pulling away Ruin saw a single tear run down Nazier's cheek.

"Ruin, you have no idea how much that means to me." Nazier whispered kissing the bloody bite that had Sithis's brand encircling it. Ruin gasped and twitched pleasure searing through him because of the simple action. Nazier chuckles and runs a hand down the younger man's leather clad chest.

"Do you have a problem we should solve?" Nazier chuckles and Ruin blushed looking towards the main room but recoiling with a hiss from the light, which worries Nazier. Ruin buries his face in Nazier's shoulder and lets out a pained groan, why did light suddenly pain him? Nazier ran a hand through the pale elf's hair.

"I do… But the light hurts!" Ruin whimpered and nuzzled further into Nazier's warmth. Nazier found that disturbing, if a masochist like Ruin couldn't stand the pain then there must be something wrong. Ruin looked up a blush tainting his pale skin, his blue eyes were filled with fear that made Nazier's heart stop.

"I know a spell that will allow me to see in the dark for a limited time, lead me to your rooms and I'll take care of you." Nazier whispers feeling a pang knowing soon the man in his arms would no longer be his. Ruin looked nervously at the shadows before nodding and clasping one hand in Nazier's before slipping into the dark corridor and into his rooms.

Once there Nazier hissed a spell and chuckled seeing the uncertain elf standing before him looking around searching every shadow for any sign of the Dread Father. Nazier sighed and pulled the elf to him before kissing the other pouring all the affection and love he felt for his elf into the action. Surprisingly Ruin relaxed into him and let the affectionate kiss continue, not pushing it into a heated clash. But instead encouraged the kiss and coaxed Nazier to come play in his mouth, which caused the already half hard Redguard to harden further.

"Nazier? And what might you be doing to my Listener?" A voice like silk purrs Ruin jerks and accidently bites Nazier's tongue which only turns the Redguard on but still Ruin looked at Sithis in horror. Nazier whirled keeping himself between the stranger and his lover, Ruin was scared and that's all he cared about.

"I suggest you leave, he belongs to no one, unless he himself states he wants to be theirs!" Nazier snarls and draws a deadly scimitar from his side ready to protect Ruin. The stranger smiles and chuckles, then looks at Ruin over Nazier's shoulder.

"Good answer, although it's amusing that your first instinct was to protect Ruin and not ask how I, a stranger, knew your name." The stranger chuckled before disappearing leaving Ruin and Nazier in the dark with their hard-ons. Ruin was a shaking left feeling completely hopeless, while Nazier stood confused now that he though clearly he was startled the man knew his name.

"Ruin, did you know him?" Nazier asks turning back to the lithe man. Ruin nods and looks away baring the side of his neck bearing the brand. Ruin nodded and rubbed the mark letting out a hiss and quickly retracting his hand as if he'd burned himself, but the blush said that it hadn't been pain to shoot through him.

"I'm Sithis, Nazier." The smooth velvet voice cooed in his ear causing the Redguard to jerk and look around, bewildered when no one appeared. But he had felt someone's breath on his neck and ear, heard a voice and strangest of all felt a hand run down his spine. Nazier looked back at Ruin who looked flustered and was shaking. With what Nazier was unable to say.

"Who is this Ruin?" Nazier asks looking everywhere as he drew closer to the elf that had moved to his bed, which was on a dais at the far back of the room. Ruin glanced over and saw it consumed by shadows and whimpered; he just wanted one more time with Nazier then Sithis could have him! The shadows slid from the bed to wind up Ruin and gently lick up his skin caressing him like a lover, before wrapping around his neck brushing the mark causing searing pleasure and pain to flood his senses. Gasping and collapsing to his knees Ruin tried not to jerk or move as he splayed his hands on the floor shaking as he felt the shadows continue to stroke the brand.

"Ruin?" Nazier hisses worried when the younger man jerked then fell to his knees and was now twitching, but looking closer he could see faint shadows, almost like a heated mist, distorting the picture behind it. Ruin made a chocked noise and looked up at the only one he wanted.

"Nazier… Help." Ruin whimpered not wanting this to happen yet, just one last time with the one he'd chosen. That was all he was asking but Sithis seemed reluctant to grant that single desire. Sithis only solidified pressed against his back his lips brushing against Ruin' brand causing the elf to jerk and let out a cry, his face flushing with embarrassment. Nazier snarls but freezes scared of getting Ruin hurt, but wanting to tear the man touching his elf to shreds.

"Let him go so he can choose, you bastard." Nazier hisses rage pouring off him in waves not sure if he should move closer or stay where he was. Sithis chuckled and let a hand that was wrapped around Ruin's chest slip lower rubbing at the bulge hidden under the tight leather, getting the elf in his arms to jerk as he tried to stifle a moan.

"He doesn't have to chose, Nazier. After all I bound you two together, why would I sever that bond? All I ask in return is you allow me to have my fun with you both every now and then." The man chuckles as Nazier relaxed and measures him trying to assess the situation clearly. Ruin gasps and Nazier's attention is drawn to the elf who is moaning incoherently as he's pushed over an invisible ledge. The elf's face was twisted in bliss, his eyes closed, lips parted and face tinged pink and best of all Nazier noticed the elf had moaned for him and not this 'Sithis'.

"I'll ask you both again; will you allow me to indulge? I could help you Nazier since we both know you're not completely dominate nor submissive, come now you'll need someone to pound into you eventually. And we both know Ruin is too submissive for that." The man calling himself Sithis stated a smug smile gracing his lips as Nazier reluctantly agreed he would need that kind of outlet.

"Only if Ruin agrees…" He stated glaring noticing quickly how Ruin looked between him and the paler man behind him before the elf just groaned and moved to his bed flopping down face first to avoid eye contact before a barley discernible nod was seen. Nazier became nervous and Sithis smiled in a way that made Nazier worry.

Sithis was suddenly standing before him and grabbed his hair in a rough grip. Pulling him into an almost painful kiss that had Nazier's heart racing and his cock excited instantly. Nazier didn't object further as he was dragged to the bed where Ruin was now waiting an obvious bulge under his leathers and a haze in his eyes.

Sithis threw him down and with a snap of his fingers they were all free of restricting cloths, Nazier began to doubt the man was not Sithis. Then his train of thought was erased as Ruin climbed atop his hips and kissed him, while Sithis slipped a hand between his legs and inserted two dry fingers with no warning. Nazier lost himself to Sithis's insistent fingers and Ruin's talented tongue easily. He enjoyed the feel of his elf shuddering in bliss as a set of dark hands, pulse the unoccupied one of Sithis, pet his eager body.

"You should prepare Ruin before I finish doing so to you or we might leave him behind with only his hand to keep him occupied." Sithis chuckles as Nazier goes about the task set before him with a vigor that belied his age. When Nazier was situated in Ruin Sithis saw his opening and plunged into Nazier, loving the silent screams he ripped from both men as Nazier's hips bucked into the pale man between them.

When Nazier had twitched impatiently Sithis set a bruising pace hat left his two lover's breathless. This continued until Nazier just couldn't work himself up but Ruin was still up for it, and while Nazier blacked out for much needed rest Sithis keep pace with the Snow Elf until the pale man was spent as well. Sithis hummed in contentment as his two conquests rested and smiled knowing that he'd solved Ruins light issue by binding him fully to himself and had solved Nazier's by fast forwarding his turning.

When the two men woke up the room was lit by a single torch above the door that cast a soft low glow. Ruin struggled to sit up and hissed at the burn in his backside and Nazier felt boneless even thinking about what had happened. Both men shared a common thought though, how the hell did they even begin to explain the noises that they had been making to the others?

Getting dressed they decided to ignore the knowing looks sent their way by Cicero and Babbette as well as the disturbed faces of the initiates and go on their mission. Nazier felt better than he had in years but scowled as his skin began to crawl when the light touched him. Ruin sighed when the light had the same effect on him but jumped onto Shadowmere pulling Nazier on as they made their way to Windhelm in mutual discomfort.

(The two walk into the Palace of Kings in Windhelm.)

Ulfric had been in a heated debate with Galmar, walking out of the war room toward the kitchen to inform the cook that a meeting with all the other Jarls would soon be taking place so he had to prepare a feast. Then he spotted a dark cloak, pale blue eyes, and hair as pale as its owner's skin and shouted with joy ending the debate instantly. Galmar looked confused and followed his Jarls joy filled eyes and chuckled seeing a pale elf look uncomfortable as the guards bowed and called respectful greetings, but when he saw a Redguard walking at the pale man's side he tensed and stopped Ulfric from charging their favorite elf.

"Ruin Stormblade, surprised to see you but utterly relived nonetheless!" Ulfric called his low voice carrying like thunder getting the elf to look at him instead of glaring at the guards. A grin broke out on Ruin and Ulfric's faces as finally they broke free of their companions hold and bolted to each other, miraculously Ruin's cloak didn't billow wildly and reveal his black and red leather assassin armor. Ulfric met his Elfin General at the half way mark and picked him up spinning him in a circle in a bear hug. Ruin was laughing and choking on his lungs at the same time, when Ulfric put him down he gasped for air and grinned at his Jarl.

"Well Ulfric I couldn't let a defenseless thing like you get left with your only hope of survival resting on Galmar." Ruin chuckled as Ulfric started to chuckle then stopped sighed and playfully glared at Ruin. Galmar sighed pinched the bridge of his nose and walked up to the two men, the Redguard already standing by the elf.

"Did you imply I'm weak?" Ulfric growls playfully at the shorter warrior who chuckles and looks up at the Jarl with a sly grin on his face and false innocence in his eyes.

"No, I blatantly stated so!" Ruin cackled as Ulfric gasped in mock horror and rested a hand above his heart. But suddenly a flash of Stormcloak blue and a blur of blond rammed into Ruin who had prepared and turned so he didn't fall instead caught the running man and skidded a few feet.

"You're here!" the man cried twirling the elf in circles a grin plastered to his face. Setting Ruin down the man leaned down and kissed the elf on the cheek, sending jolts of jealousy through Nazier.

"Yes, Ralof, oh wait! I'd like to introduce you all!" Ruin suddenly became an energetic ball of excitement as he grabbed Ralf hauled him back to the group let go hugged Nazier and kissed him to wipe away the look of jealousy he'd been sending Ralof.

"So got yourself a permanent lover did you?" Ralof chuckles and winks at Ruin when the younger blushes and nods. Ulfric crosses his arms and looks Nazier up and down assessing the Redguard's worth.

"If you hurt him you die." Ulfric growled sending shivers down Ruin's and Nazier's spines. That deep voice just got to everyone, but was no where near as threatening and exciting as Sithis's. Ruin smiled and Nazier just scoffed.

"I'd sooner die." Nazier shot back, his voice a warning snarl. Ruin sighed and got between he two. Galmar was resisting the urge to gag and Ralof was fanning his face because how attractive he found seeing his best friend make out with the strange Redguard had been.

"So you need my help and instead of us catching up or discussing the job I was sent for, you threaten one of my lovers?" Ruin demands slightly endeared by Ulfric's predictable aggressiveness. Nazier chuckled as Galmar just pales and looks horrified that he was hearing this while Ulfric's jaw drops in shock and Ralof whoops with excitement.

"So… Details?" Ralof chuckles sliding up next to Ruin a grin adorning his lips. Ruin chuckles as Nazier slides forward and wraps a possessive set of arms around him. Ralof cracks into a grin and shoots a look toward Ulfric who's recovered and is now laughing at the situation.

"For the sake of Glamar's health I think that conversation is one for closed doors." Ruin chuckles twining his finger's with Nazier's. Ralof pouts as Galmar sends Ruin a look of thanks and approval. Ulfric stifles is chuckles and motions for everyone but Galmar to follow him.

When their situated comfortably in Ulfirc's rooms with Ruin sitting in Nazier's lap and Ralof sitting in Ulfric's the three pale men immediately settle into easy banter and talk quickly catching up. To Nazier's great surprise Run talked of his life as an assassin with nonchalance and Ralof and Ulfric took the news with indifference.

"So that's the reason the Imperials are in such disarray? I'd kiss you if I didn't fear a dagger in the groin from your friend… You haven't introduced him by the way Ruin." Ufric exclaimed in joy, adding the last part in a flirtatious manner that had Nazier tightening his hold on Ruin. Ulfirc chuckled as Ruin just grinned looking over his shoulder at Nazier.

"This is Nazier, and yes he is an assassin like me." Ruin chuckles as Nazier twitches uncomfortably not enjoying the nonchalance of the entire conversation. Ralof hums in interest and Ulric eyes Nazier in a new light.

"So he can keep up with you and make you happy?" Both men ask receiving a confident nod they settle into relaxed states and grin at Ruin in unison. Nazier's deep crimson eyes that seem to be black narrow in interest never having seen two Nords so open and accepting of any form of battle other than running in waving an axe like mad men.

"So who's your other lover?" Ralof asks looking Ruin in the eyes. Ruin chuckles and decides he wouldn't lie. He leans back and wiggles further into Nazier's warmth, smirking as he feels the Redguard stiffen in more than one way.

"It's Sithis, and before you ask, yes the Deadra Lord." Ruin states, beaming at the shocked faces of his two close friends. Nazier tries not to laugh at the shocked faces on the two Nords. He'd have to remember to thank the two later for the laugh as well as Ruin's sweet ass. A few moments of silence then two resounding shouts that can barely be discerned from one another shake the Palace.

"_**WHAT!?"**_

A/N: Don't kill me please I couldn't resist! Oh before you flame let me say this, if Sithis wanted I'm sure he'd be powerful enough to assume a human form so don't berate me for that. Second, Ralof and Ulfric can't really fault Ruin for becoming an assassin considering how messed up the Dovahkiin's life is. I mean if you go through all the major quest lines you lose at least two friends (Kodlak and Skjor) and get nearly killed at least five times, and to top it al off can't marry Ulfric. Wouldn't you want to kill a few people? By the way blue button below is open for use. Oh and before any of you flamers I know so well and love say a damn thing, yeah this may be trash, but at least it's well written trash right?


End file.
